


Rhaenys Targaryen: Was wäre, wenn ich gerettet werden würde?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, R Plus L Equals J, R plus L equals D, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen versteckt sich unterm Bett. Als sie sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn sie gerettet werden würde, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört ihren Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Rhaenys Targaryen: Was wäre, wenn ich gerettet werden würde?

### Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.

Rhaenys Targaryen hatte sich unter dem Bett versteckt, weinte und wimmerte. Wie ihre Mutter sie es gelehrt hatte, betete sie zu den Göttern, dass sie sie retten würden. Vom ganzen Herzen wünschte sie sich einen Retter. 

 

### Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.

Obwohl sie laut weinte und sich die Hände vor die Ohren hielt, konnte sie immer noch die Schreie ihrer Mutter hören. 

Aber dann auf einmal klirrte es. Es gab andere Geräusche und ihre Mutter hörte auf zu schreien. Es schien vorbei zu sein. 

„Guten Tag, kleine Maus“, sagte eine freundliche Stimme. „Du versteckst dich, das ist klug von dir. Aber die Gefahr ist jetzt vorbei für dich. Schau mich an, kleine Maus. Ich werde dir nichts tun.“

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, um zu sehen, ob sie den Mann vielleicht kannte. Sie tat es nicht. Ängstlich blieb sie unterm Bett hocken.

„Ich weiß du kennst mich nicht, kleine Maus“, sprach der Mann weiter. „Aber ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Ich verspreche es. Weißt du was ein Schwur auf die Götter ist?“

Rhaenys nickte zögernd. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr davon erzählt. Ein Schwur auf die Götter war heilig. Solche Schwüre brach man nicht. 

„Ich, Eddard Stark, schwöre dir, Rhaenys Targaryen, auf die Alten und die Neuen Götter, dass ich dich nicht verletzten werde“, versprach der Mann ihr. „Komm heraus, dann bringe ich dich weg von hier.“

Da der Mann es auf die Götter geschworen hatte, krabbelte Rhaenys heraus und warf sich in die Arme des Mannes. Klammerte sich fest an ihn. „Schließ die Augen, kleine Maus“, flüsterte er ihr zu und schnell kniff sie die Augen zu. 

Aber als der Mann zu einem anderen sagte: „Nehmt die Leichen mit. Sie müssen mit Respekt nach Dorne überführt werden. Ich will nicht das Lord Lennister sie Robert wie einen Preis zeigt.“ Als sie das hörte, da öffnete sie doch für einen Moment die Augen und sah überall rot. Ihre Mutter lag regungslos da und war nicht mehr da. Ihr kleiner Bruder, Aegon… sie konnte ihn nicht mehr erkennen. Ängstlich schloss sie schnell wieder die Augen, aber das Bild wollte nie mehr verschwinden.

 

### Königsmund, 281 n. A. E.

Rhaenys weinte laut, als ihr Retter sich lautstark mit einem großen Mann stritt. Obwohl sie sehr klein war, wusste sie, dass es um sie ging. Immer wieder zeigte der große Mann mit dem Finger auf sie und benutzte böse Wörter. 

Irgendwann schrie der große Mann: „DANN GEH! NIMM DIESE DRACHENBRUT UND LASS DICH HIER NIE WIEDER SEHEN! BRING SIE NIE ZURÜCK IN DEN SÜDEN!“

Damit nahm ihr Retter sie mit und sie verließen den Ort ohne sich von jemand zu verabschieden. Rhaenys saß mit auf dem Pferd ihres Retters. Er ließ sie nicht los.

 

### Sturmkap, 281 n. A. E.

Hier war es windig und langweilig. Ihr Retter unterhielt sich mit vielen Männern und die meiste Zeit spielte Rhaenys mit einem Wolf aus Holz, den ihr Retter eigentlich für seinen Sohn gemacht hatte. Aber jetzt hatte er ihn ihr geschenkt. 

Die meiste Zeit hielt Rhaenys die Hand ihres Retters, aber manchmal saß sie auch auf den Boden und spielte mit dem Wolf. Sie stellte sich vor, wie der böse Wolf, die Männer auffraß, die ihre Mutter so kaputt gemacht hatten. 

 

### Turm der Freude, 281 n. A. E.

Lange ritten sie, aber als sie abstiegen sah Rhaenys endlich Männer die sie kannte. Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell und Ser Arthur. Aufgeregt winkte Rhaenys ihnen zu. „Schau, Ser Gerold“, rief sie ihm aufgeregt zu. „Jetzt durfte ich doch auf einem Pferd sitzen und das obwohl ich noch nicht sechs bin. Siehst du?!“

Überrascht sah Ser Gerold sie an und dann zu ihrem Retter, Lord Stark. Alle nannten ihn Lord Stark. Auch Ser Gerold tat es. „Lord Stark“, begrüßte er ihren Retter. „Wir hörten dass Prinzessin Rhaenys mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder zusammen bei der Plünderung in Königsmund getötet wurde.“

Getötet. Ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder wurden getötet. Lord Stark hatte gesagt sie wären jetzt oben im Himmel bei den Göttern. Das klang viel netter. 

„Beinah“, stimmte Lord Stark zu. „Als ich ankam waren Prinzessin Elia und Prinz Aegon vom Berg-“ Auf einmal wandte sich Lord Stark ihr zu und deutete auf ihre Ohren. Manchmal machte er das und dann nahm Rhaenys ihre Finger hoch, drückte auf ihre Ohren und summte vor sich hin. 

So wie jetzt. Dadurch konnte sie nichts davon hören, was jemand sagte. Sie tat immer das was Lord Stark ihr sagte, weil sie es furchtbar bereut hatte ihre Augen zu öffnen, als er es ihr gesagt sie sollte sie geschlossen halten. Lord Stark war klug, deswegen hörte sie immer auf seine Worte. 

Gelangweilt von dem Gerede, das sie nicht hörte, wippte Rhaenys mit ihren Füßen hin und her. Irgendwann kam Ser Gerold zu ihr und hob sie hoch. „Guten Tag, Prinzessin“, begrüßte er sie. „Wir sind so froh, dass es dir gut geht.“

Eifrig nickte Rhaenys. Ihr ging es gut. Sie vermisste nur ihre Mama. Aber alle Männer waren sehr nett zu ihr. „Ich bin keine Prinzessin“, behauptete sie. „Ich bin jetzt eine kleine Maus. Lord Stark hat gesagt, dass ich eine kleine Maus bin, weil Mäuse klug sind und sie sich an Orten, wo keiner heran kann verstecken. Das hab ich gemacht! Ich hab mich unter dem Bett versteckt, bis Lord Stark kam und mich gerettet hat. Willst du meine neuen Spielzeuge sehen?“

Überrascht blinzelte Ser Gerold, nickte aber und ließ sie runter. Rhaenys hatte von Lord Staublin einen Beutel bekommen, den man zusammen schnüren konnte. „Ich konnte mein Spielzeug nicht mitnehmen, aber alle waren nett und haben mir neues Spielzeug gegeben. Von Lord Stark hab ich einen Wolf bekommen. Er hat ihn für seinen Sohn gemacht, aber dann hat er ihn mir gegeben und er will einen neuen machen. Von Ser Ryswell hab ich ein Pferd bekommen, so eins worauf wir geritten sind. Das hier ist eine Löwenechse, die hab ich von Lord Reet bekommen. Lord Cassel hat mir einen Hund gemacht. Und dann als wir in Sturmkap waren, da hab ich von Lord Stannis einen Hirsch bekommen. Er sagte, dass sein Bruder Renly genug Spielzeuge hat. Er war viel netter als sein Bruder. Dann hat Lord Stark mir noch eine Maus und einen Drachen gemacht. Siehst du? Die Maus ist am kleinsten, sie kann sich vor allen großen Tieren ganz leicht verstecken.“

Rhaenys liebte ihre neuen Spielzeuge. Sie konnte sehr gut damit spielen an den Abenden wenn sie rastete. „Das sind sehr schöne Tiere, Prinzessin“, sagte Ser Gerold ihr. „Du brauchst noch ein Haus, wo du sie alle unterbringen kannst.“ Das klang wie eine gute Idee, deswegen nickte Rhaenys zustimmend. 

Schließlich kam Lord Stark wieder. Er sah sehr traurig aus und er hatte zwei Säuglinge bei sich. Rhaenys durfte sich die Kinder angucken, weil sie ihre neuen Geschwister waren. Jaehaerys und Daenerys. Aber weil ihre Namen so lang waren bekamen sie Abkürzungen: Jon und Dagny. Rhaenys freute sich, dass sie neue Geschwister bekam, auch wenn sie sich wünschte, dass ihre Mama auch da war. 

„Bekomme ich auch einen Spitznamen?“, fragte Rhaenys neugierig. „Mein Name ist auch sehr lang.“

„Ihr braucht keinen Spitznamen, Prinzessin“, meinte Ser Gerold.

Rhaenys stapfte wütend auf den Boden. „Ich will aber“, rief sie. „Das ist ungerecht. Wieso dürfen sie einen Spitznamen haben und ich nicht?“

Lord Stark nahm sie hoch und Rhaenys machte einen Schmollmund. „Wie wäre es mit Raya? Gefällt dir der Name?“ Schnell nickte sie. Raya klang gut. Lord Stark war immer sehr nett.

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.

In Sternfall war die nette Lady Ashara, die oft bei ihrer Mutter gewesen war. Sie hatte ein Kind mit dem Raya spielen konnte. Es war größer als die Säuglinge und konnte schon laufen. Gemeinsam spielten sie mit den Tieren am Boden.

„Wir könnten nach Amberly fahren. Es liegt zwar in den Sturmlanden, aber Haus Ruhmspeer ist dem Norden gegenüber loyal“, sagte Lord Stark, was sie nicht wirklich verstand. „Dort könnte ihr auch Lord Ruhmspeer erzählen, wie Amara und Lyanna gestorben sind. Ich bin sicher, dass er es wissen will und zwar die richtige Geschichte, nicht eure Märchenversion.“

„Ich mag Märchen“, wandte Rhaenys ein. Alle schauten zu ihr. „Erzählt mir jemand ein Märchen?“

Lord Staublin stand auf und kam zu ihr. „Kommt mit, Mädchen“, meinte er freundlich. „Ich erzähl euch die Geschichte vom Rattenkoch. Jeder im Norden kennt die Geschichte.“

Zum ersten Mal konnte Rhaenys in der Nacht nach einem Märchen nicht einschlafen. Sie versteckte sich unter dem Bett wie eine Maus. 

 

### Amberly, 281 n. A. E.

Lord Ruhmspeer war ein Junge. Doppelt so alt wie sie, hatte Lord Stark ihr gesagt. Er führte sie durch ein Labyrinth, das sich bewegte. Staunen betrachtete Rhaenys die rote Burg, die kleiner als das Schloss war, indem sie gelebt hatte. 

Es gab ganz viele Tiere in Amberly und den schönsten Garten, den sie je gesehen hatte. Es gab einen großen Teich und auf der Insel darin waren ganz besondere Tiere. Lord Ruhmspeer erzählte ihnen von den Einhörnern und dass sie sich nicht gerne anfassen ließen. „Außer von Kindern und Mädchen“, erzählte er. „Ihr könnt sie also streicheln gehen, wenn ihr wollt, Prinzessin.“

Lady Ashara nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zu den Einhörnern. Sie sahen aus wie weiße Pferde, hatten aber ein silbernes Horn auf den Kopf. Ihre Jungen, die kleinen Fohlen, hatten aber goldenes Fell. Sie neigten sich zu ihr herunter, damit sie sie streicheln konnte. Auch Lady Ashara und ihre Tochter durften die Tiere streicheln. Sie waren sehr schön. 

In Amberly sah Rhaenys auch ihre erste Beerdigung, obwohl ihr Ser Gerold sagte, dass es verschiedene Beerdigungstraditionen gab, je nach Region. Hier wurde Lady Amaras Asche unter einem großen weißen Baum mit roten Blättern eingegraben, genauso wie die Asche ihres Bruders Lord Niklaas, der im Krieg gestorben war. Danach erklangen die Glocken. Ganz lange. 

Rhaenys verstand nicht genau, warum ihre Schwester Daenerys hier in Amberly bleiben sollte und sie nicht. Es war ein schöner Ort. Sie fand, dass alle hier zusammen bleiben konnten. Aber sie sollten weiter reisen. Lady Ashara und ihre Tochter würden auch hier mit Ser Arthur bleiben. 

Zum Abschied bekam Rhaenys von Lord Ruhmspeer ein Einhorn für ihre Sammlung geschenkt und er sagte ihr, sie solle ihn Gerwas nennen. Er erzählte ihr, dass er keine Zeit mehr für Spielzeug hatte, weil er jetzt die Insel regieren musste. 

 

### Weißwasserhafen, 281 n. A. E.

Zum ersten Mal war sie wieder in einer großen Stadt wie Königsmund, wo es viel mehr zu entdecken gab, als sie schaffen konnte. Dort aß sie leckeren Fisch und bekam von Lord Manderly eine Puppe geschenkt, die aber keine Beine hatte, sondern eine Fischflosse. „Das ist eine Meerjungfrau“, erzählte er ihr. „Kommt irgendwann wieder hierher zu Besuch, Prinzessin. Dann könnt ihr mit meiner Enkeltochter spielen.“

Beim Hafen musste sie sich dann auch noch von ihrem Bruder verabschieden. Ser Gerold nahm ihn mit zu einer Insel namens Skagos. Aber er sagte ihr, dass Ser Oswell immer auf die aufpassen würde. Dennoch weinte Rhaenys genauso viel, wie bei dem Abschied zu ihrer Schwester. 

 

### Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.

Lord Starks Zuhause war der kälteste Ort, den Rhaenys je gesehen hatte. Dort gab es weißes, kaltes Pulver, dass Schnee genannt wurde. Damit sie nicht fror bekam sie von Lord Stark ganz viele Felle geschenkt, für ihr neues Zimmer und für ihre Kleidung. 

Jetzt hatte sie keine Spielkameraden mehr, weil Lord Starks Sohn Robb viel zu klein war. Als sie ihr Leid klagte, kam einen Mond später ein Mädchen namens Alysane Mormont nach Winterfell. Sie hatte einen Bären als Spielzeug und zusammen liefen sie viel im Schnee herum. Alysane erzählte ihr von der Bäreninsel, wo Frauen mit Äxten und Keulen kämpften. 

Ser Oswell war immer da und hatte für sie schnitzen gelernt. Er hatte ihr ein neues Spielzeug für ihre Sammlung gemacht, eine Fledermaus. 

Es kamen ganz viele Geschenke aus Dorne für sie an, von ihren Onkeln, Fürst Doran und Prinz Oberyn. Lord Stark las ihr die Briefe vor, als sie die Kisten untersuchten, in denen leckere Sachen waren. Es gab in Zucker eingelegte Orangen und Zitronen, Schokolade, Tee, scharfe Paprika, lustig riechende Pulver, hübsche Kleider, schöne Flaschen mit bunten Flüssigkeiten und Schmuck mit hübschen Steinen. Alles für sie. Lady Stark half ihr alles in ihr Zimmer zu bringen und zu dekorieren. Das Essen bekam sie morgens und abends auf ein Tablett. 

 

### Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.

Der König hatte endlich erlaubt, dass ihre Onkels sie zu ihren Namenstag besuchten und sie kamen mit ganz vielen Geschenken. Onkel Oberyn sagte ihr wie schön sie war und dass sie genau wie ihre Mutter aussah. Onkel Doran sagte zu Lord Stark etwas von großer Schuld und Dankbarkeit, aber sie hörte nicht ganz zu. Alle beide hatten ihre Kinder mit gebracht und einige ihrer Cousinen waren sogar alt genug zum spielen. Sie stellte ihnen ihre beste Freundin Alysane vor. 

Rhaenys durfte ihren Onkels die Burg zeigen und sie brachte sie zu ihren Lieblingsort, den Götterhain. „Lord Stark betet hier“, erzählte sie. „Aber wir spielen hier. Lord Stark sagt, dass ist in Ordnung, weil die Götter hier seit Jahrtausenden auf die Kinder aufpassen, wenn sie hier spielen. Es gibt auch heißes Wasser indem man baden kann.“ Dann zeigte sie ihnen die heißen Quellen.

Auch erzählte sie von Alysane und welche Spiele sie zusammen spielten. „Alysane ist ganz wild, weil sie von der Bäreninsel kommt, wo sie mit Äxten und Keulen kämpfen. Ihre Schwester kämpft mit einer Keule, aber Alysane mag die Axt lieber.“

„Frauen kämpfen hier im Norden?“, fragte Onkel Oberyn nach. „Hmm“, summte Rhaenys zustimmend. „Aber überall anders. In der Eng kämpfen sie mit Speeren und in den Bergen mit Stäben. Bogenschießen kann jede Frau, aber in Everdeen sind sie besonders gut und lernen auch mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen. Ich weiß noch nicht was ich lernen will. Auf keinen Fall mit einer Axt. Aber Lord Stark hat gesagt, ich hab noch Zeit und wenn ich nicht will, dann muss ich nicht, weil im Süden müsste ich überhaupt nicht.“

Es gab hier so viel zu entdecken und zu lernen. Es machte Rhaenys stolz ihren Onkeln alles zu zeigen und erklären zu dürfen. 

Am Ende brachte sie die beiden in ihr Zimmer. „Ich hab auch einen Schreibtisch bekommen mit Stiften und Papier, weil Lord Stark mir verboten hat auf seine Papiere zu malen. Dabei wollte ich nur helfen und hab Bilder dazu gemalt, damit Lord Pool sich die Bestellungen besser vorstellen kann. Schrift ist immer so langweilig.“

Ihre Onkel fanden das witzig und Onkel Doran zeigte auf ihre Puppenecke. „Magst du gerne Puppen?“ Rhaenys nickte leicht. „Aber Alysane spielt nicht gerne Teestunde“, meinte sie und deutete auf ihr Lieblingsspielzeug. „Damit spielen wir meistens. Alysane bringt dann ihre Bären mit. Guckt mal, was ich alles hab. Einen Wolf, eine Maus und ein Drachen. Die hab ich von Lord Stark. Das Pferd hab ich von Ser Ryswell. Die Löwenechse ist von Lord Reet. Der Hund ist von Lord Cassel. Der Hirsch ist von Lord Baratheon. Den netten Mann, nicht den großen. Der hat Lord Stark ganz laut angeschrien. Und dann noch ein Einhorn. Das hab ich von Lord Ruhmspeer bekommen, weil er nicht mehr spielen kann, da er die Insel regieren muss. Dabei ist er nicht viel älter als ich. Die hab ich alle bekommen, als wir unterwegs waren. Auch eine Meerjungfrauenpuppe von Lord Manderly.“

Rhaenys holte all ihre Holzfiguren hervor und verteilte sie auf dem Bett. „Zu meinen Namenstag hab ich von Ser Oswell eine Fledermaus bekommen und von Ser Arthur eine Sternschnuppe, die Lord Stark für mich aufgehängt hat. Alysane hat mir einen ihrer Bären gegeben und Ser Gerold hat mir einen Turm geschickt. Lord Stark hat mir einen Stall für die Tiere geschenkt und gesagt, dass ich zu meinen nächsten Namenstag ein Schiff bekomme, damit die Tiere einen Ausflug machen können. Er hat Lord Hornwald geschrieben, der hat mir einen Elch für meine Sammlung geschickt, Lord Kandon einen Adler, Lord Magnar einen Hummer, Lord Marsch einen Frosch und Lord Schwarzhain aus den Flusslanden einen Raben. Es sind alles Tiere ihrer Wappen. Das hab ich von Maester Luwin gelernt. Er bringt mir bei wie man Danke schreibt.“

„Da hast du aber eine stolze Sammlung“, lobte Onkel Oberyn und besah sich einige Tiere. Er kniete sich neben ihr ans Bett, während Onkel Doran darauf saß. „Welches Tier davon ist dein Liebling? Der Drache?“

Onkel Oberyn nahm den Drachen in die Hand, aber Rhaenys schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die kleine Maus. „Nein, ich mag die Maus am liebsten.“ Überrascht sah ihr Onkel sie an. „Die Maus? Wieso?“ „Weil ich das bin, sagt Lord Stark“, erzählte sie ihm. „Mäuse sind klein und klug. Sie verstecken sich an winzigen Orten. Das hab ich gemacht. Ich hab mich unterm Bett versteckt, bis Lord Stark kam und mich gerettet hat. Klein und klug, wie eine Maus, verstehst du?“ Rhaenys zeigte wie leicht die Maus sich verstecken konnte. 

„Rhaenys weißt du… also da waren auch deine Mutter und dein Bruder mit im Zimmer“, begann Onkel Oberyn traurig. „Weißt du, was mit ihnen geschehen ist?“

„Ja“, antwortete hohl und ließ die Maus sich unterm Bett verstecken. „Sie sind kaputt.“

„Kaputt?“, fragte Onkel Doran entsetzt nach. „Woher weißt du das?“

Traurig sah sie ihren Onkel an und glaubte sie müsse schon wieder weinen. „Ich hab die Augen geöffnet. Lord Stark hat gesagt, dass ich meine Augen schließen soll und ich hab es getan. Aber für einen Moment hab ich es doch gemacht und da sah ich es.“ Alles war rot. „Überall war rote Farbe und Mama lag darin. Sie war kaputt. Ein Teil von ihr lag da-“ Tränen überschwammen ihr Gesicht und Onkel Oberyn nahm sie in die Arme. „Pscht!“ „- und der anderen Teil lag da. Aegon war auch kaputt.“ Rhaenys drückte ihr Gesicht in Onkel Oberyns Hemd und beteuerte aufrichtig: „Jetzt mach ich immer was Lord Stark sagt. Ich verspreche es. Ich halte meine Augen und Ohren zu, wenn er es sagt. Ich betrüge nicht.“

„Schon in Ordnung“, sagte Onkel Oberyn und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Ich weiß.“

Rhaenys bemühte sich damit aufzuhören zu weinen. Aber es dauerte sehr lange. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaute zu ihrem Onkel. „Onkel Oberyn, weinst du auch?“, fragte sie überrascht. Sie hatte gedacht, dass nur Kinder weinen können. Langsam nickte er. „Manchmal“, gab er zu. „Ich vermisse meine Schwester sehr. Du vermisst sie sicher noch mehr.“

„Manchmal“, stimmte Rhaenys zu, gab aber im selben Moment zu: „Aber meistens hab ich nur Angst, dass der böse Hund wieder kommt.“

„Der böse Hund?“, erkundigte Onkel Doran sich. 

Sofort durchsuchte sie ihre Spielsachen und zeigte den Hund von Lord Cassel. „Ein Hund, aber er war viel größer. Ein riesiger Mann und noch ein anderer kleinerer Mann mit einem Insekt, das einen Stachel hatte. Er hat nach mir gesucht. Aber er hat mich nicht gefunden.“

„Weil du unter dem Bett versteckt warst“, erkannte Onkel Doran. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, dass der böse Hund wiederkommt. Er ist jetzt weg.“

„Ich weiß“, meinte Rhaenys und holte die Maus unterm Bett hervor. „Die Fledermaus ist da und beschützt die Maus. Aber wenn die Maus Angst versteckt sie sich, bis der Wolf kommt und ihr sagt, dass sie in Sicherheit ist und herauskommen kann.“

Onkel Oberyn lächelte sie an und deutete auf die Maus. „Es ist wirklich eine kluge kleine Maus.“ Eifrig nickte Rhaenys.

 

### Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.

Rot. Alles war rot. Der Fußboden war rot. Ihre Mutter war rot. Ihr Bruder war rot. Alles war rot. Überall rot.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!“

Schnell schlug Rhaenys die Bettdecke weg, sprang aus dem Bett und krabbelte darunter. Da gab es ein weiches Fell, ein Kissen und eine Decke, sodass sie auch bequem dort schlafen konnte. Unterm Bett war immer besser als übern Bett zu sein. 

Irgendwann kam jemand wieder in ihren Raum und schaute zu ihr unters Bett. „Rhaenys, komm daraus“, sagte Onkel Oberyn. „Du hattest nur einen Albtraum. Komm her. Du bist in Sicherheit.“

Ängstlich schüttelte Rhaenys den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Bitte, Prinzessin“, meinte ihr Onkel. „Es gibt keine Gefahr. Ich werde dich vor allem beschützen. Niemand kann dir etwas tun. Komm zu mir.“

„Nein.“

„Prinz Oberyn“, hörte sie Ser Oswells Stimme. „Ihr seid nicht der erste, der das versucht. Selbst wenn man dieselben Worte gebraucht, klappt es nicht. Nur Lord Stark schafft es sie daraus zu holen. Ich werde ihn einfach holen.“

Ihr Onkel bat sie immer wieder heraus zu kommen, aber Rhaenys konnte sich nicht überwinden. Der Wolf war noch nicht da, um die Maus zu retten. Auch Onkel Doran kam, aber es änderte nichts. Es war noch nicht sicher da draußen. 

Schließlich kam Lord Stark und sie öffnete die Augen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. „Guten Tag, kleine Maus“, sagte er so freundlich wie immer. „Du versteckst dich, das ist klug von dir. Aber die Gefahr ist jetzt vorbei für dich. Schau mich an, kleine Maus. Komm heraus zu mir.“

Langsam krabbelte Rhaenys heraus und sprang in Lord Starks Arme. Der Wolf war da um die Maus zu retten. „Eine Maus ist auch ganz leise, weißt du?“, erzählte er ihr. „Lass uns in die Küche schleichen und eine heiße Schokolade holen. Aber wer darf das nicht wissen?“

„Lady Stark“, antwortete Rhaenys. „Sie hat verboten, so spät noch was Süßes zu essen. Auch Mäuse dürfen so spät nichts Süßes mehr haben, aber wenn sie schlau sind, können sie es stibitzen.“

Dann trug Lord Stark sie hinunter in die Küchen und sie bekam eine heiße Schokolade. Sie saß dort unten am Kamin, wo es warm war und Lord Stark erzählte ihr eine Geschichte über König Rodrik Stark und wie er in einen Ringkampf die Bäreninsel gewonnen hatte. Als sie fertig war, wurde sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Sie schauten sich die Sterne an, die ganz anders waren als in Königsmund. Das bedeutete sie war im Norden und hier konnte ihr nichts passieren. Beruhigt legte sie sich schlafen. Sie war in Sicherheit. Rhaenys war gerettet wurden.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist wohl die einzige Geschichte in dieser Serie, die ich aus Rhaenys Sicht schreiben kann und sie endet bis sie sich sicher fühlt. Daher die Kürze. Ihr Alter lässt eigentlich keine anderen Was, wäre wenn Fragen zu. Außer vielleicht bei einer Umformulierung der Frage, sodass jemand anderes sie rettet.


End file.
